


Sharing the Load

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: Jonsa Smut Week [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jon and Sansa both hate doing the dishes, implied cunnilingus, which leads to Sansa being creative in finding some incentive to get Jon to do them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: "Err... Sansa, what are you doing?" he all but gulped, the movements of his hands in the soapy water stilling."I'm a little impatient today," she murmured into his skin. "So I'm getting ahead with your reward."Written for Jonsa Smut Week Day 3: Anywhere but the Bedroom





	Sharing the Load

Jon and Sansa were tidy people. They didn't clutter, kept up with the laundry and divided most chores around the house as equally or fairly as possible, always keeping work and other circumstances in mind. But there was one chore they both loathed with a passion: doing the dishes.

They'd tried everything: doing it together, setting up schedules, figuring out ways to reduce the amount of dirty dishes, but Sansa liked to bake and Jon enjoyed preparing five-course meals on the weekends. Unfortunately there was not enough room in their tiny apartment for a dishwasher and time and time again, they found the plates, bowls and pans piling up.

And that's exactly how it had gone this time. Sansa had promised Jon a reward if he'd take it upon himself to complete the tedious task this time, pouting her lips and batting her eyelashes at him suggestively, assuring him she'd make it worth his while.

That's how she found herself browsing magazines on the sofa, sipping her tea, unable to stop her eyes from wandering to Jon as he was doing the washing up, wearing grey boxers, a tee and a red apron.

She licked her lips, rubbing her thighs together at the prospect of rewarding him later as she let her eyes roam over his shoulders, moving under the cotton of his shirt, his back, his arse and his strong thighs and legs.

He looked up and caught her looking, offering her a smirk. He raised an eyebrow. "You enjoying yourself over there?"

She gave him the once-over before biting her lip and taking a sip of tea. "Perhaps..." she purred.

HIs throat bobbed up and down before he returned to the dishes. She pursed her lips to stop herself from giggling out loud. She continued watching him, finishing her tea, and decided she could already get started with the fun.

It was a Sunday morning, so, like Jon, she was still in her pyjamas. She traced the neckline of her tank top with one finger, once, twice, and let it venture lower to caress the swell of her bosom. 

"You're awfully quiet," Jon noted, used to her commenting aloud on what she was reading, and he looked up to find her teasing a hard nipple through the fabric of her top. His jaw dropped, only a small fraction, but enough for her to notice before he licked his lips. He blinked and turned back to the sink.

She lowered her hand, toying with the waistband of her shorts before swinging her legs off the sofa and closing the short distance between them, swaying her hips. She pressed her tits to his back, slowly curling herself around him, and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Err... Sansa, what are you doing?" he all but gulped, the movements of his hands in the soapy water stilling.

"I'm a little impatient today," she murmured into his skin. "So I'm getting ahead with your reward."

She snaked her arms under his apron, trailing her nose up the slope of his shoulder, following his neck up to the spot behind his ear, letting her breath fan against the skin there.

He had resumed scrubbing plates. Her nose scrunched up misschievously and she pressed her lips to the tender spot behind his ear, sliding her hands down to his thighs and then back to cup and squeeze his arse as she pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

She almost giggled again. Usually he was the one driving her to the brink with his hands and mouth, today she wanted to reverse the roles.

She scraped her teeth over his earlobe as she slid her hands to his front again, inching closer to the waistband of his boxers. 

His breath hitched and the muscles of his stomach contracted. She slipped a hand under the elastic, smoothing a finger down his hot skin, only half an inch from his hardening cock, and brushed it over his balls.

She cupped them and squeezed delicately, lightly scratching her nails through the coarse hair covering them before trailing a finger up his shaft, feeling it come alive under her touch.

Her eyes had closed of their own accord and she became aware that Jon's body was completely immobile, leaning into hers, apart from his heavy panting.

She curled her fingers around his length, sucking on his earlobe and he bucked into her hand. After pulling his boxers down just far enough, she started to stroke him softly, setting a languid pace as she peppered his ear, neck and the edge of his jaw with kisses.

He released a slightly disgruntled groan and she chuckled into his neck, tightening her grip. He moaned appreciatively and gripped the edge of the sink, letting his head fall back against her shoulder, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape.

She moved her free hand up to brush back his curls, whispering filthy encouragements into his ear. She released him and he whined at the loss of her touch.

"Turn around," she told him, tugging on his hip. "I want your cock in my mouth right now."

He yelped as she kneeled and ducked under his apron, balancing a hand on his hard thigh. The time for teasing was over, so she didn't waste time and engulfed the head of his cock in her mouth, making him whimper.

She swirled her tongue around it and then dragged it along the underside. She sucked on the head before taking him as far as she could and started bobbing up and down.

She released him, replacing her mouth with her hand, pumping him up and down easily with how slick his cock was from her saliva. She dived back in to lick his balls. As she sucked one between her lips, a broken moan escaped from his throat.

"Fuck, Sansa," he panted. "I love your dirty little mouth and that naughty tongue of yours. I want to see you." He pulled the apron off, wiping his hands on it before tossing it away.

Some damp curls were plastered to his forehead and there was only a narrow ring of grey left surrounding his pupils. She held his gaze as she ran her tongue back up his shaft before taking him in again.

His fingers curled into her hair, lightly scratching her scalp, and his grunts grew louder and more desperate. She cupped his balls again, stroking them with her fingertips.

"Sansa, baby," Jon moaned. "I'm-" His words were disrupted by a loud roar and she felt his hot cum coating the back of her tongue. She kept sucking lightly to work him through it, slurping up all his seed, and released him with a pop.

She grinned up at him and batted her eyelashes. He was slumped against the kitchen counter, looking down at her with hooded eyes.

She kissed her way back up his body, wrapping her arms around him as she sucked on his neck. He gently pulled her back with a hand on her nape and kissed her hard, his tongue plunging into her mouth as his free hand travelled down her body, lightly squeezing her right breast before descending further. His fingers slipped into her shorts and easily slid between her folds.

"Fuck, you are dripping," he groaned, stroking her lips lightly.

The gleam in his eyes and the twitch of his lip made her gulp. She knew he was ready to retaliate. He pulled his fingers back, holding her gaze as he licked and sucked them clean.

In a matter of minutes she was lying back on the kitchen table, her shorts discarded in a corner, and Jon was kissing his way up the insides of her thighs.

By the time she pushed his head away from her cunt, the dishwater was ice cold and the dirty dishes completely forgotten.

 

 

 


End file.
